La Princesa y El Caballero
by Gabi C
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 18 de Pip y, como tal, debe celebrarlo a lo grande; pero terminar en la casa de un stripper definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Kip.


**AN:** Fic dedicado a First Of The Year por su cumpleaños… que fue hace bastante tiempo, pero soy realmente mala siendo puntual, lo siento ;n; De antemano pido disculpas por el final, y cualquier error.

* * *

><p>"¿Strippers?"<p>

"¡Strippers!"

"Oh Damien, no estoy muy seguro al respecto. Estoy convencido de que cometer adulterio es un pecado."

Una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño rápido fue todo lo que le ofrecieron a cambio mientras su mejor amigo pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

"No es adulterio si no estás casado."

"Sinceramente no creo que funcione de esa forma."

"Pfff, mira si alguien de los dos sabe como se puede o no pecar, soy yo. Y ya que estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños número 18 solo queda salir y festejarlo a lo grande. Es más, para entrar en el espíritu festivo te voy a dar tu primer regalo. Lo sé, lo sé, soy generoso no tienes que agradecerlo."

Pip se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras el pelinegro estiraba una lata de cerveza en su dirección, y a pesar de las promesas de una buena noche –según Damien- aún tenía unas cuantas dudas. Pero su mejor amigo no le dio tiempo a pensarlo dos veces, y con un pequeño empujón a su mano, Pip se secó la pequeña lata por completo. Después de todo uno sólo era mayor de edad una vez en su vida.

* * *

><p>Luces brillantes y aromas embriagantes, era todo en lo que el rubio podía concentrarse mientras era arrastrado por el pelinegro. Tres bares, un karaoke, y cinco discotecas más tarde, Damien había considerado que Pip estaba listo para recibir su primer baile erótico. El lugar consistía de un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, con un cartel en lo más alto que decía "<em>The Naughty Cat<em>" en letras fosforescentes rosadas y la silueta de un mujer en una pose sugestiva.

No era lo mejor que había pero hey, al menos nadie los reconocería en ese lugar.

El rubio soltó una risita tonta antes de seguir a Damien. Un gran hombre estaba parado en la puerta, pero no les prestó la menor atención mientras entraban, y Pip tampoco le prestó mucho atención tan pronto vio donde se encontraba. Ese lugar era la definición de pecado, pero por primera vez en su vida al rubio no le importó.

Llegó a tiempo para ver a Damien haciendo shots de tequila junto a una de las bailarinas, y con pasos tambaleantes se sentó junto a él. Una chica en tan solo ropa interior y tacos imposiblemente altos se acercó a ofrecerle un baile, pero él la rechazo con una sonrisa torpe. En cambio pidió que le trajeran una bebida, mientras trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que sentía en su pecho no era nauseas, si no la expectativa de una buena noche.

De un momento a otro –o tal vez tras un par de horas, Pip no estaba en condiciones de notar el tiempo- las luces se atenuaron y la música cambió por completo a algo más sensual, el escenario estaba vacío pero había una luz alumbrando un tubo en el medio. Las cortinas se movieron ligeramente y la voz del presentador resonó con entusiasmo.

"¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a _La Princesa!"_

Pip a las justas si pudo escuchar el nombre falso del bailarín, estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que era un _hombre_ encima del escenario. Alarmado, volteó a ver a Damien, pero este estaba muy ocupado recibiendo bailes y tomando shots como para prestarle atención.

Regresó la mirada al escenario, donde un castaño de cabello largo movía sus caderas al ritmo de _I'm not a whore_. Llevaba una tiara en la cabeza, lo que parecía un baby doll rosado, y unos tacos que solo personas con destreza podían usar. La temática de princesa desconcertaba a Pip de sobremanera, pero tal pensamiento quedo en segundo plano mientras veía al castaño bailar. Él daba vueltas en el tubo, y se lanzaba al piso como si fuera dueño del lugar; haciendo acrobacias que Pip jamás pensó fueran posibles, mucho menos con ese tipo de calzado. La canción seguía y el rubio ni siquiera prestaba atención a las chicas que ofrecían bailes; estaba bastante ocupado mirando como el chico sobre el escenario daba vueltas y vueltas en el tubo, doblándose de manera extraordinaria y todo al ritmo de la canción.

De pronto el stripper pareció notar la mirada del cumpleañero y con una sonrisa le lanzó un beso volado, para luego darse la vuelta y doblarse a la mitad, tocándose la punta de los pies y dejándose al descubierto frente al publico- más especifico, Pip.

Los gritos de emoción y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, pero el rubio se concentraba en esconder su sonrojo y calmar los latidos de su corazón. El bailarín le guiñó un ojo por última vez antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas.

Podía escuchar como Damien lo llamaba, e incluso sintió como lo sacudía para conseguir su atención; pero lo que Pip creyó eran las expectativas de una buena noche hace un par de horas, era en verdad nauseas. Sin decir una sola palabra se cubrió los labios y corrió hacia el baño más cercano, dejando a un confuso pelinegro atrás.

Pip pudo jurar que un minuto estaba agachado frente al inodoro en un club de mala muerte, y al siguiente se encontraba parado frente a dicho local, con nauseas, dolor de cabeza, y sin rastro de su mejor amigo.

¿Debería llamarlo? Cielos, estaba seguro que no tenía su billetera con él, mucho menos su celular. Trataría de regresar a casa, pero en ese estado no pasaría de la esquina antes de desmayarse. Justo cuando creía que su situación era un castigo de Dios, escuchó una risa socarrona sobre él y sintió que lo empujaban con un pie.

Huh, había terminado en el piso y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Hey lindura, ¿estás bien? No me digas que estas muriendo, es malo para el negocio si te vienes a morir aquí. Encima con esa carita… sería una perdida." Pip abrió los ojos con pesadez –una vez más, ¿en que momento los cerró?- y enfocó su vista en un rubio delgado y algo desalineado. "Oye, yo te conozco. Estabas en el club hace un par de horas. ¿Disfrutaste el show? Estoy seguro que sí." Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa brillante y una mano extendida en su dirección.

Pip aceptó la ayuda sin darse cuenta, tratando de descifrar las palabras del otro. ¿Un par de horas? Imposible, hace menos de quince minutos que estaba en el baño.

"Uhhhh… yo…. ¿qué?"

Otra risa mientras el rubio desconocido le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

"Bueno lindura fue un gusto, pero debo irme. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, nos vemos."

Pip trató de darle las gracias como el caballero que era (aunque dicho titulo empezaba a ser dudoso tras la noche que había tenido), pero su boca se sentía seca y sus párpados pesaban. Trató de avanzar pero solo consiguió tropezarse con sus propios pies y caer de cara frente al otro muchacho; podía escuchar como lo llamaba preocupado y sintió el ligero apretón en su hombro mientras este le daba la vuelta. Pero Pip solo se podía concentrar en los ojos del rubio.

Se le hacían conocidos y al mismo tiempo….

* * *

><p>Si había algo peor que levantarse con la primera resaca de su vida, era levantarse con la primera resaca de su vida en un cuarto que no era suyo.<p>

Con lentitud Pip abrió un ojo, para volver a cerrarlo rápidamente y maldecir entre dientes por la luz brillante en la habitación. Volvió a abrir su ojo, intercalando lentamente hasta que por fin pudo abrir ambos al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, mientras sus labios se sentían secos y agrietados. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado, pero era muy difícil concentrarse cuando alguien estaba cantando canciones de Britney Spears en el cuarto continuo.

Cielos, ¿exactamente _que _pasó la noche anterior?

Con pesadez se paró de la cama, notando que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba- solo esperaba no haber hecho algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Trató de buscar sus cosas, pero lo único que había era un vaso de agua en el velador junto con una pastilla blanca. Una vocecilla en su cabeza gritaba que no era una buena idea, pero su mal humor y resaca épica le dijo que mandara todo a la mierda y se tomara la pastilla. Sin pensarlo más tomó la pequeña pastilla blanca y tragó el agua rápidamente. Al terminar se arrastró hacia el espejo más cercano y comprobó que estaba hecho un _desastre_.

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, habían cosas mas importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo terminar con la vida de quien sea que estuviera cantando tan temprano en la mañana.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que él pudiera tocarla, y entró un rubio demasiado alegre y sonriente para ser humano.

"Lindura, veo que has despertado. Y yo que pensé que tendría que irme a trabajar sin despedirme."

Pip hizo un gesto de dolor ante la voz del otro, ¿era necesario que fuera tan ruidoso? Los efectos de la resaca en verdad lo estaban alterando.

"Uh- lamento preguntar esto pero, ¿quién eres?"

"Puedes llamarme Ken, y soy quien salvó tu trasero anoche. Un poco de agradecimiento no vendría mal. Ten, tu camisa; ayer vomitaste sobre ti mismo y tuve que quitártela." El rubio- _Ken_- le ofreció dicha prenda, y Pip solo pudo agradecerle torpemente mientras se sonrojaba. "En fin, ya que despertaste y te sientes mejor, siéntete libre de buscar algo para comer, no que haya mucho pero en fin es mejor que nada. Como ya dije me tengo que ir a trabajar así que…."

Pip suspiró resignado, cielos parecía que el rubio nunca se callaba. Estaba seguro que en otras condiciones agradecería la compañía de Ken, pero en ese momento solo quería dormir un poco más.

"¿Trabajar?"

"Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que en verdad no me recuerdas? Aww, me vas a hacer llorar. ¿Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria?"

Ken se acercó a un tocador viejo y despintado contra la pared más lejana, y tras buscar por unos segundos sacó una peluca castaña y una tiara de princesa.

Pip empalideció notablemente y sus manos empezaron a temblar. _Imposible._ Pero las siguientes palabras del rubio confirmaron sus sospechas.

"Dime, no pareces el tipo de chicos que visita strippers por la noche. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial que te trajo a mi club?"

Pip evadió su mirada, de repente muy interesado en la alfombra del cuarto. Pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios antes de justificarse.

"Era mi cumpleaños."

"Mmm ya veo…"

Ken no dijo nada más y Pip se sintió nervioso bajo su atenta mirada. Sin pensarlo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"¿Sueles traer desconocidos a tu casa?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Ken de evadir la mirada del otro. Se rascó la cabeza ligeramente, y tosió un par de veces incómodo.

"Digamos que me gusta jugar el papel de superhéroe. Aparte y no podía dejar a una lindura como tú en la calle ¿verdad?"

Pip resopló con fastidio, murmurando algo como "no soy una lindura" mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ken notó la obvia incomodidad del otro, y sonrió apenado por un segundo antes de que sus ojos brillaran con una nueva idea.

"Bueno, déjame darte un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado lindura."

Y antes de que Pip pudiera quejarse por el nombre, Ken empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente al ritmo de la canción que previamente cantaba y ahora tarareaba entre dientes. Se quitó la parka naranja que tenía puesta y la dejó caer sin importancia, su vista clavada en los ojos del menor mientras este retrocedía temeroso y algo exaltado. Pip notó que Ken no traía nada bajo dicha parka, sin contar un viejo bóxer; el bailarīn le ofreció una sonrisa coqueta, pasando sus manos por la peluca y bajando por su pecho, aún moviendo sus caderas de esa forma tan sugestiva. Pip trató de retroceder más, pero ya no había lugar donde correr, y Ken se limitó a pasar sus brazos por su cuello, colgándose de él mientras bailaba contra su cuerpo.

"P-pensé que tenías que ir a trabajar."

Ken ocultó una sonrisa contra su cuello, y mientras sus manos desaparecían dentro del pantalón de Pip susurró, "No te preocupes, pediré la noche libre. Créeme, cuando termine contigo mi trabajo será lo último en tu mente."

Y mientras Pip se derretía bajo las manos expertas de Ken, lo único en que pensaba era que no pudo haber pedido un mejor regalo de cumpleaños.


End file.
